


The Choices We Make

by XJustFandomX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, but at times cute, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustFandomX/pseuds/XJustFandomX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear to god Derek if you don’t change the damn movie in the next five minutes I’m going to marry you and then divorce you and get a kick ass lawyer and take everything you love.” Derek didn’t move, but he wore a smirk enjoying how he is the one doing the annoying this time.<br/>“I hate you.” The younger boy said.<br/>“No you don’t,” Derek said simply as he looked straight ahead.<br/>“Yes I do! You have horrible taste in everything Derek; your choices always suck Derek!” Stiles said his arms flailing around.<br/>“No they don’t.”<br/>“Yes they do!”<br/>“Nope.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to mind and I decided to write it, I hope you enjoy and please don't hate me this is my first fic ever so I'm still learning. This is sad, at least to me, and I might have tiered up while writing it. If you have any questions please feel to ask and comments on the work greatly are appreciated. Thank you for reading. Also I wrote this is like an hour so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

_“This movie sucks so bad Derek! Why are we even watching this?” Stiles asked with an annoyed expression as he looked at his soon to be husband, who was sitting next to him on the mustard yellow love seat Stiles hated so much, again Derek’s idea, god Derek has such shit taste._

_“It’s a great movie Stiles, maybe you would see that if you actually tried to watch and understand instead of being so critical,” Derek sighed without taking his eyes off of the screen._

_“Fine! But it’s not going to change the fact that this is a shit movie,” Stiles said putting his concentration on the movie.  
Okay it’s been five minutes and Stiles had already lost interest again, he tried he really did but god this was the worst movie he’s ever watched, how can Derek even watch this for this long without his eyeballs falling out? Instead Stiles decided to put his concentration in glaring at his fiancée. _

_“What?” Derek gritted out, still not taking his eyes of the screen._

_“I swear to god Derek if you don’t change the damn movie in the next five minutes I’m going to marry you and then divorce you and get a kick ass lawyer and take everything you love.” Derek didn’t move, but he wore a smirk enjoying how he is the one doing the annoying this time._

_“I hate you.” The younger boy said._

_“No you don’t,” Derek said simply as he looked straight ahead._

_“Yes I do! You have horrible taste in everything Derek; your choices always suck Derek!” Stiles said his arms flailing around._

_“No they don’t.”_

_“Yes they do!”_

_“Nope.”_

_“How are you so sure?” Stiles huffed out._

_“I choose you and that was the best possible choice ever,” Derek said in a quiet voice while looking Stiles straight in the eye, taking his attention off the screen for the first time since the movie started._

_“You’re a sap,” Stiles said with an eye roll but the blush was obvious on his face. He however made no further protest as Derek turned his attention back to the movie with a content smile on his face. Stiles still hated the movie but kept that to himself once Derek wrapped his arms around him and rubbed the engagement ring on Stiles’ figure with his thumb, and they both sat there for the rest of the movie in complete silence both just happy to have the other around them._

****

Stiles was sitting on that same horrid mustard yellow love seat, with the same horrible movie playing, however this time he was alone. 

It had been ten years since the engagement, ten years since they bought their first house together, nine years since the wedding, five years since the announcement that their surrogate Erica was pregnant, and five years since the call that Derek had died on impact in a car accident done by a drunk driver.

There was no simile on Stiles face, there were no arms around his body, there was just the emptiness, the silence, and the cold harsh realization that he could never complain about this movie to Derek, and god he wanted to, he wanted to tease Derek about his bad taste, wanted to annoy him to the point that Derek had to give him attention, he wanted Derek. He wanted him so badly it hurt, he would give anything to have Derek here even if it meant for only a few seconds, hell he would paint the entire house mustard yellow.

He sat and watched that stupid movie Derek loved so much, and since his death Stiles tried to understand why Derek loved it so much but he couldn’t figure it out, Stiles sat in Derek’s favorite shirt that had long since lost the smell of Derek, like rest of the house, and Stiles fears that he will one day forget that smell to. He wore Derek’s wedding band around his neck as a necklace, he was clutching it between his fingers, tears streaming down his face as he remembered the day he put that wedding band around Derek’s figure, remembered the bright smile Derek had on that day, the sweet cheesy nothings he had whispered in Stiles ear as they danced their first dance as a married couple. 

“Papa?” he heard a small sleepy voice say behind him. He quickly wiped the tears off his face before turning to look at his four year old son Clawd, who was standing in wolf printed pj’s, clutching a brown teddy bear, Derek had bought it when he found out he was going to have a child, in one chubby hand and rubbing his eyes tiredly with the other.

“What’s wrong baby?” Stiles asked in a shaky voice, holding back the tears for the sake of his son.

“I heard you crying Papa, what’s wrong do you have an owie? I can kiss it better Papa, like how you kiss my owies it always makes them go away,” his son said coming to sit down by him, his eyebrows knitted together and Stiles didn’t have to wonder where he got that from.Stiles smiled a sad smile at his beautiful son; he looked so much like Derek it sometimes hurts when he looks up at Stiles with those same big green eyes. 

“No baby, it’s more of an inside owie, not something that goes away easily,” Stiles tried to explain to his son, running his hand through Clawd’s dark hair. 

“Is it about daddy?” Clawd asked, already knowing it was because it always is when his Papa wears that oversized shirt.

“Yeah, baby it’s about daddy, I’m just missing him is all,” Stiles said fighting back his tears, he didn’t like to cry in front of his son, his father never cried in front of him when his mother died.

Clawd gave a determined look before moving to sit in his Papa’s lap, taking Stiles face in his, whipping the tears that had escaped Stiles’ eyes, “Don’t cry papa, daddy would hate to see you cry because of him, he wants you to smile, he loves your smile papa.”

“And how do you know that baby?” Stiles laughed holding his son’s waist to keep him from falling.

“He said so in those video’s auntie Cora showed me.” Stiles let out an eye roll, because of course Cora had shown Clawd those videos.

“I just miss him baby, wish I had more time with him, wish he had gotten to meet you,” and that’s what really hurt Stiles the most, that Derek never got to meet his son, Derek had been so excited that they were going to have a child, and Derek had always wanted a son. Stiles knew Derek would have made a great dad; he had a surprising gentleness and patience with children that Stiles sometimes lacks. Stiles knew that Derek would have made a better father.

“I know papa, but don’t be sad be thinking about what daddy couldn’t do, be happy because of all the things he did do, I love daddy papa, and I get sad to but I know I’ll see him one day to,” he said with a gentle voice that you wouldn’t expect from a four year old, “daddy loved you, and you will always love him to papa that’s what’s important papa.”

And Stiles broke down right then and there in front of his son; he started sobbing something he hadn’t allowed himself do since Clawd was born. Clawd wrapped his chubby little arms around his papa, hugging him as tight as he could, kissing and wiping his cheeks every once in awhile. And they stayed like that for a few hours until Stiles could smile brightly again. 

Derek was gone, and he could never wrap his arms around Stiles and make him smile against all odds again, but he left someone who could, a little boy too smart for his age, with big green eyes, and a big heart, a little boy that, like Derek, would give up everything in order to make Stiles smile. 

And deciding to have that little boy had been their best choice.


End file.
